Cyborg 009: The X Factor
by Count-Hagane
Summary: Cyborg 009 and the crew are faced with another cyborg that's not only a threat to them...but to himself as well, can they befriend the rouge cyborg...or will their kindness be their downfall. Please Review!
1. His name is 00X

****

CYBORG 009: The X Factor

LOCATION: A CHEMICAL PLANT ALONG THE WESTERN COAST OF THE UNITED STATES

OWNER OR ORGANIZATION: BLACK SUN

TIME: 3:55 A.M. PST

Two security guards were at their post when a few tanker trucks rolled in, making their usual delivery of oil and other compounds. "Just another normal night, wouldn't you say Jonsey?" asked one of the security guards, the other replied: "Yep Charles, I hate to admit it…but for the first time I think we can actually turn in early?"

That's when they heard it, and the sound was near unmistakable…it was the sound of a motor cycle. They both watched as it pulled up between them, Jonsey walked up and shined a flashlight on the rider. The rider wore a black bandana over his face, a black flat low-crowned sombrero, red lens goggles, a black trench coat, a pair of faded blue jeans, a black shirt, and he had dress shoes on (really nice ones).

"I have to ask if you have any clearance to enter this facility sir?" Jonsey asked. The stranger dismounted his ride (which by the way is a Harley) and replied, "I've been a part of this company for several months, and you're telling me that I need clearance to enter this facility?" The strangers' voice was low and gruff, sounded as if he hadn't had a drink of water in days. "I-I-It's just standard procedure sir." Jonsey said, rather scared of the man now. The stranger took off his goggles and revealed the strangest eyes the Jonsey and Charles had ever seen, I mean they were normal human eyes…but the irises were a sort of whitish silver color. The man responded, "Oh yeah…well," the stranger reached into his trench coat and yanked out a gun, but it wasn't your standard hand pistol, far from it, this thing looked like a futuristic 10 gauge with a pistol handle and trigger. "Here's my clearance!" The stranger finished, then he aimed the thing at Charles and fired. Jonsey pulled out his gun, but the stranger then asked him: "DO YOU WANT A PIECE OF THIS?!?" Jonsey dropped his gun and fled.

The stranger then pointed the gun at the gate and with one shot of his weapon, blew it clear away. A bunch of guards carrying rifles tried to block his route, but the stranger took one good look at them and then said, "If you thought that trick with the door was something…check this out." The stranger then threw his gun into the air, it then split in two and became two separate guns, the stranger wasted no time in getting rid of the blockade. He then started to plant timed explosives in certain areas of the plant, "This was too easy…I was sure they'd have sent a military vehicle after me by now?" The stranger said to himself, to underscore his point as he was about to leave he was met by a military tank. The stranger chuckled to himself and said, "Finally I get to have a little fun…computer, install ammo: proximity impact." The stranger only had to shoot, and the tank blew up.

As the stranger mounted his motorcycle again, he pressed a button on his gun, all the sudden several explosions rang out. Jonsey watched in horror as his workplace, and possibly career…go up in flames. Jonsey then looked at the stranger and asked, "WHO ARE YOU?!?"

The stranger put his goggles back on and said, "The name…is 00X, remember it!" and with that 00X started up his motorcycle and took off, as the fire trucks and ambulances arrived. Jonsey would never forget this night, the night he saw 00X, the last night he would ever have a chat with Charles.


	2. Meeting with Jonesy

Dr. Gilmore was reading the morning paper, same old stuff about business and local news…when he caught the headline reading: **BLACK SUN CHEMICAL FACILITY ATTACKED, FEDS LINK IT TO PAST ATTACKS**. Gilmore felt something in his body freeze up as he continued to read the article, it appeared that the attack had left dozens of casualties and very few survivors.

Furthermore he read that the only survivor of this attack had been a security guard who'd been on duty the night of the attack, the guard had kept repeating to the reporters: "00X did it, that was his name…he told me himself, he killed my friend Charles…please someone has to stop him!?!" The guard in question being taken to an asylum the same day.

"_I wonder…Black Sun was a faction of Black Ghost, but they only made one Cyborg…and that one has been missing for a while_…_could this one be him?_" He thought to himself.

"Good morning Dr. Gilmore." Said 003, when she saw the troubled look on his face she asked what the problem was, he looked into her eyes and said, "How would you and 001 feel about taking a little trip with me, there's somebody I need to see about an event I just saw in the newspaper."

LOCATION: DARK ANGEL ASYLUM

TIME: 10:55 A.M. PST

Jonesy was reading the newspaper as well from inside his padded room, he knew he wasn't crazy…what he had seen was real, "Why wouldn't those government light weights believe me…I saw what I saw and knew what I saw last night." Jonesy said to himself.

"Jonesy…you have visitors." Said a nurse opening the door to the room.

"What about?" Jonsey asked.

"About what you saw last night, they say it's urgent they speak to you on the matter." The nurse replied. Jonesy rolled his eyes and said, "Okay…let them in."

Dr. Gilmore, 003 & 001 (being held by 003, of course) entered the room, Jonesy gave them an evil eye look and said, "I bet you'll think I'm crazy too, that you'll think I deserve to be here."

Dr. Gilmore shook his head saying, "Actually my friend and I here believe your story, especially the part about the person who killed your friend, what did you say his name was?"

Jonesy smiled a bit and replied, "The stranger you mean, he said his name was 00X…and after last night it would take a pretty powerful sedative for me to forget what he did."

Dr. Gilmore knew that there was only one question that would give if this was the original Black Sun threat, or some kind of copy cat. "I have just one more question, 00X's eye colour…was it a silver of some sort?"

Jonesy nodded and said, "his irises were a whitish-silver if that's what you mean?"

"Yes, thank you Jonesy Conner for your help." Dr. Gilmore said.

Just before they left Jonesy said, "Wait, I have something else to say." They turned around, Jonesy took a deep breath and said, "I hope you find this guy, if you do…bring him to me before you kill him. I want my face to be the last thing he sees before he dies!"

Back outside the asylum 003 asked, "He said the name of the killer was 00X, what's the meaning of this Doctor?"

Dr. Gilmore said, "I'll explain everything when we get back home, when I tell the others of what I just learned…but know this, what you may have to face…is ARMAGEDDON in cybernetic form."


End file.
